Helen Maxwell
Helen Maxwell (ヘレン・マクスウェル Heren Makusuweru) is one of five playable characters in Clock Tower. She is nicknamed Teach by her co-worker Stan Gotts. As a part of the criminal research group, Helen becomes involved in the Clock Tower case. She develops a close relationship with survivor Jennifer Simpson, eventually becoming Jennifer's legal guardian. Their relationship is more sisterly in nature instead of a maternal one. Personality Helen is portrayed as being neat and organized. She is very devoted to her career and is passionate about criminal psychology. She has a strong sense of justice and hates violence, and will do whatever it takes to find the truth. In her eight years of working as a criminal psychologist, Helen has seen countless horrible images of girls who had been reduced to pitiful corpses. No matter how much time passed, Helen could never inure herself to viewing the photographs of victims, particularly when young girls were on the receiving end of the violence. From time to time, she envied colleagues like Beth who could calmly eat their lunches while looking at mangled corpses. Helen holds an active interest in the field of transpersonal psychology, and so she thought it indeed a possibility that such phenomena might be involved in the case of Scissorman. Helen even appeared at a national transpersonal psychology conference that had been held in Ireland. However, Helen was not someone who fell for TV shows that reported on supposed "paranormal phenomena". Helen is also very caring and nurturing, as evident by her close relationship with Jennifer. In the novelization, it is revealed that Helen is very wary of Jennifer's relationship with Nolan Campbell. At one point in the novel, Helen slaps Jennifer's face when Helen seems to assume that Jennifer is getting romantically involved with Nolan. Background As revealed in the novelization, Helen was sexually abused and physically beaten as a child by her father, and her mother kept quiet about it. Helen's father had angina and was on nitroglycerin medicine. When Helen was seven years old, he had a heart attack while taking a bath. He screamed for Helen's help and Helen ran upstairs and saw him drowning in the bathroom. Instead, Helen ignored him and left their house to visit a nearby park, waiting for his death. Being responsible for her father's death caused her some guilt, and she does her best not to think about this. As a young woman, Helen became a research assistant of Samuel Barton at the Oslo University Research Building, studying criminal psychology. She has been Barton's assistant for eight years, since 1988, and apparently still works at the university, presumably as a postdoctoral researcher. Helen's relationship with Barton seems to be one of faint antagonism, which is revealed in detail in Helen's Adventure Novel. Apparently Helen had slept with Barton in the past and regretted it ever since, not that Rose would ever let her live it down either. It is likely she obtained her father complex from her due to her father's sexual abuse, and she notes how much Barton reminds her of her father. When she came to understand that his idea of a wife was "a cross between a maid and a whore," she made up her mind to leave him. After the Clock Tower case, Helen and Barton were in charge of investigation. Helen met Jennifer and decided to take her in. During many nights, Jennifer would often have PTSD nightmares of Scissorman trying to kill her, and Helen would habitually come to Jennifer's bed and calm her down. ''Clock Tower'' During the prologue, she takes Jennifer in for a hypotherapy session with Barton. She feels his methods are accomplishing nothing but terrifying Jennifer. When she feels he is going too far with it, she takes Jennifer home. Helen is a playable character in Clock Tower; she is the main character if Harris Chapman is spoken to once or not at all, as opposed to twice for Jennifer. Helen's Scenario :Note: This summary follows '''Ending A'.'' Helen's PC hard drive crashes so Helen takes a break. She strolls around the city until it gets dark. Danny replaced Helen's hard drive, and Helen takes a nap on the campus. Helen hears knocking on the door and Scissorman appears, killing Baker. Helen escapes the building using a storage room door. The next day, Helen tells Assistant Inspector Stan Gotts about the Scissorman being back. If the player chooses to say "no" to Gotts when prompted, there is an optional Scenario Two where Helen visits the library to speak to Sullivan. Helen is soon assaulted by Scissorman, but escapes with the Demon Idol and Edward. The group goes to the Barrows Castle in England but are split up. Upon entering the chapel, Helen encounters Scissorman about to kill an unconscious cross-bounded Jennifer. After Helen shoots him with a pistol to save Jennifer, the wounded Scissorman staggers into the torture chamber. Helen enters the torture chamber to find and confront a wounded Barton, who had taken off his Scissorman disguise. Having been deeply involved into the Scissorman case, he admits having been drawn into Scissorman's dark soul. Before he succumbs to his wound, Barton asks Helen if she will fall into the same path he faced, to which Helen defiantly rejects. Fate *'Ending A' - Helen shoots Scissorman before he could kill Jennifer, only to find out he is Professor Barton. After the professor tells her why he dressed as Scissorman, Helen informs Gotts and Jennifer of what happened. Gotts asks if the case is closed, but Helen can tell that the Scissorman is still alive. She finds the Scissorman (who is really Edward but does not recognize him as Dan Barrows) under the fountain and traps him in a vortex using the Door Spell. Though Edward manages to grab Helen, he is shot by Gotts before he can pull Helen in. She helps Jennifer out of the Barrows Mansion wreckage. **In Scenario 1, pick up the Flashlight in the university's fax machine room in a locker. **In Scenario 2, go to the place where the statue was sent during the prologue. **In Scenario 3, do NOT use the Fireplace Key. Get the Cosmetics Key in order to get the Mansion Map. Use the pistol to gain access to the Church. Save Jennifer's life in the Church. Have the Door Spell before going under the fountain. *'Ending B' - After the vortex is opened, Scissorman is pulled in, but he manages to pull in Helen as well. The scene after it shows the reporter covering the incident. It then pans to a familiar pair of scissors laying on top of the rubble and Scissorman's hand rising from the wreckage. **In Scenario 1, pick up the Flashlight in the university's fax machine room in a locker. **In Scenario 2, go to the place where the statue was sent during the prologue. **In Scenario 3, do NOT use the Fireplace Key. Get the Cosmetics Key in order to get the Mansion Map. Use the pistol to gain access to the Church. Allow Scissorman to kill Jennifer in the Church. Have the Door Spell before going under the fountain. *'Ending C' - After going under the fountain, Helen finds Professor Barton. He tells her that he has found something behind him that helps solve the case, but after Helen walks past him, he stabs her in the back. The scene that follows shows Gotts visiting her grave. **In Scenario 2, go to the place where the statue was sent during the prologue. **In Scenario 3, use the Fireplace Key to unlock the grate in the 2F Sitting Room. Watch Jennifer die in the Church, having used the Fireplace route. Get the Cosmetics Key in order to get the Mansion Map. *'Ending D' - Helen shoots and kills Scissorman before he could kill Jennifer, only to find out that he is Professor Barton. After the professor tells her why he dressed up as Scissorman, Helen informs Gotts and Jennifer of what happened. They conclude that Professor Barton was the real Scissorman this whole time, and the game ends. **In Scenario 2, go to the place where the statue was sent during the prologue. **In Scenario 3, do NOT get the unopenable box, therefore do NOT get the Cosmetics Key. Consequently, have no clues towards finding the Mansion Map. Use the revolver to gain access to the Church. Save Jennifer's life in the Church. *'Ending E' - Helen comes in to check on Jennifer before she goes to bed, only to find the girl with a small pair of scissors lodged in her back. She then runs to Jennifer, not noticing Scissorman hiding behind the door. The screen then fades. It is believed that this scene is a continuation of the scene of the Jennifer's E ending. **In Scenario 2, go to the place where the statue was NOT sent in the prologue. This way you can never find the statue. Jennifer's Scenario :Note: This summary follows '''Ending A'.'' After Jennifer is almost killed by Scissorman one night, Jennifer and Helen tell Assistant Inspector Stan Gotts about the Scissorman being back. If the player chooses to say "no" to Nolan when prompted, there is an optional Scenario Two where Helen visits the library to speak to Sullivan. Helen is soon assaulted by Scissorman, but escapes with the Demon Idol and Edward. The group goes to the Barrows Castle in England but are split up. Jennifer finds Helen in a box and Nolan in a room with ghosts of children that were killed there. Jennifer then finds a Door Spell and gets it translated by either Helen or Barton. Near the end of the scenario, as the the castle falls down, Jennifer and Nolan kiss and are then rescued by Helen. Trivia * Helen has two alternate outfits. The first turns her pink blazer into grey, and the second turns her turquoise blazer into orange. * She is not related to Lynn Maxwell or George Maxwell from Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. The English localization of Clock Tower II changed the setting from Japan to California, and the characters in it are intended to be Japanese as their original surnames are Saidō. The localizers probably simply changed Saidō to Maxwell as a homage to Helen. Gallery Helenconcept2.png|Early concept art. Helenconcept3.png|Early concept art. Helenconcept1.png|Final design. Helenmaxwell.png|Artwork. Helenfamitsuart.png|Artwork. HelenFire.jpg|Helen. BethHelen.png|Helen and Beth in the opening. Jennifer rest.png|Helen taking Jennifer home. ctii5.png|Helen, Jennifer, and Barton in the Prologue. Danny2.png|Danny and Helen. Danny gameplay1.png|Danny and Helen. HelenRoom.gif|Helen in Jennifer's room. HelenFindsRose.gif|Helen finds Rose's corpse. HelenBarf.gif|Helen vomiting. HelenScissorman.gif|Scissorman kills Helen. HelenDies.gif|Scissorman kills Helen. Policeman.png|Helen calls 911 but the operator believes it's a prank and hangs up. SullivanHead.gif|Helen witnesses Sullivan being decapitated by a clock. HelenLadder.gif|Helen hiding behind a ladder. HelenBlanket.gif|Helen throws a blanket on Scissorman. ctii34.png|Helen in Panic Mode. Ctii48.png|Helen comforting Beth. Gotts and hellen.JPG|Helen and Gotts in Ending A (Helen's Scenario). Hellen_and_jennifer.jpg|Helen and Jennifer in Ending A (Helen's Scenario). Jennifer_and_hellen.jpg|Helen and Jennifer hugging in Ending A (Helen's Scenario). HelenVisit.png|Helen and Nolan visiting Jennifer's grave in Ending B (Jennifer's Scenario). Maxwell, Helen Maxwell, Helen Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists